Bring Her Home
by Rori Potter
Summary: There was another reason that Nick was so protective of kids – his goddaughter. Adaline Potter had been missing since her parents' murder, 8 years ago. When an abuse case comes across Greg's desk, there is more than meets the eye.
1. The Missing Child

Summary: There was another reason that Nick was so protective of kids – his goddaughter. Adaline Potter had been missing since her parents' murder, 8 years ago. When an abuse case comes across Greg's desk, there is more than meets the eye.

Bring Her Home

Chapter 1

The Missing Child

 _God on high_

 _Hear my prayer_

 _In my need_

 _You have always been there_

 _He is young_

 _He's afraid_

 _Let him rest_

 _Heaven blessed._

 _Bring him home_

 _Bring him home_

 _Bring him home._

Les Miserables

The evidence room's light seemed to bare down on the back of Nick's neck. Tiredly he rubbed his eyes as he shifted through various photos, papers, and bags of evidence. With a groan, he dropped down into a nearby chair. His head popped up when he heard a knock on the door. A weary smile spread across his face when he spotted Greg in the doorway.

"Hey Greggo, you need something?" Nick asked. Greg shook his head as he walked into the room. He was quiet as he studied the contents spread out.

"This is a missing child's case," Greg noted. "Occurred about 8 years ago it looks like." Nick sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Did new evidence come up?" Nick shook his head and picked up a sheet of paper. Greg took it from him.

"Her parents were murdered!" Greg exclaimed in shock as his eyes widened. He continued to read the report. "You're listed as her godfather."

"Yeah," Nick said. "They were visiting me in Las Vegas when they were murdered and Adaline was kidnapped. There were no signs that Adaline was killed with them. In fact it seemed like her parents were murdered so that she could be taken."

"Why did it go cold?" Greg wondered.

"There wasn't much evidence to go on," Nick explained. "From what the CSI was able to determine at the time, it is believed that whoever did this was a professional."

"Were friends and family looked at?" Greg asked. Nick nodded.

"Everyone but Lily's sister and husband were examined and cleared," Nick told him. "Seeing as they are from England jurisdiction fell to the FBI and they were able to clear them with no problem." Greg gave him a curious look.

"Why weren't her sister and her husband examined and cleared?" Greg wondered. Nick sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Around the time of the murders the entire family went missing," Nick disclosed. "According to friends and neighbors of the Dursley family, they had been acting strangely up until the day they went missing. When their house was examined, it was empty and sterile as a hospital."

"Do you have their financials?" Greg asked as he began to sort through the papers. Nick nodded and pulled out a file. He handed the file to Greg and he began to flip through it. "Hey Nick I think whatever happened to the Potter's, the Dursley's were involved." Nick's head jerked toward him in surprise. Greg handed him the file. "If you look, you'll notice a pattern. Once a month for 27 months, they were being paid $50,000. From what I can tell, it is not income for either of them. They earned a total of $1,350,000. They end the same month that the Potter's were killed."

"I think we need to find out who was paying them," Nick said.

* * *

"So your warrant came through," Brass said without any preamble. He handed over a stack of papers. Nick began thumbing through the financials. He stopped when he landed on the page he was looking for.

"They were being paid by Riddle Incorporation," Nick discovered. "What do we know about Riddle Incorporation?" Brass grinned.

"I figured you might ask that," Brass said. "Check the third folder." Nick began to go through the folder.

"It's owned and operated by Tom Marvalo Riddle," Nick read. "They are business competitors with Marauder's Incorporation which is owned and operated by James and Lily Potter." Nick looked up. "This was about a business feud? Why did they take Adaline?" Nick began to pace back and forth as he processed the information. "Wait a second the payments to the Dursley's were for 27 months. Adaline was 18 months old when she was taken. Add in 9 months – the gestation period – and you have 27 months. The Dursley's were probably feeding him information during that time. Is it possible that Riddle had her kidnapped so that he could "become" her guardian and have everything the Potter's owned in his hands?" Brass sighed.

"It is possible," Brass agreed. "That may be why he was paying the Dursley's. They were Adaline's closest relatives. He probably figured that once the Dursleys had custody they would sign her over to him. However, Adaline would not have gone to them anyway. The Potters changed their will two months before their deaths. She was supposed to go to you. We are trying to track down the Dursley's. I'm sorry Nick." Nick nodded as he felt tears streak down his face.

"Last I knew they had a son," Nick told Brass. "Dudley – he was born about a month before Adaline. I don't know if that'll help or not." Brass nodded and patted Nick's arm.

"Get some sleep, Nick," Brass advised. "You look like you need it." Nick nodded and Brass left. Once he was out of sight, Nick sank down on to the floor, as the damn, holding back tears, seemed to break.

* * *

"Nick, can I see you in my office?" Grissom asked. Nick sighed. Although it was a question, the tone conveyed that it was more of a demand. Nick nodded and followed Grissom to his office. Grissom shut the office door behind him and Nick took a seat. Once Grissom was seated as well, he studied Nick for a moment. Nick simply sat there. "How is your case going?" Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Grissom, you know how my case is going," Nick stated with a raised eyebrow. "I've been keeping you up to date the whole time. Why am I really in here?" Grissom sighed.

"Brass filled me in on Adaline," Grissom admitted. "How are you doing?"

"Lily and James called me a couple days after they found out that she was pregnant," Nick admitted. "They were thrilled. In that same call, they asked me to be godfather. I was ecstatic. I was there when she was born and at her Christening." Nick shook his head and placed his head in hands. "I convinced them to come visit me. I wanted to see her for more than a couple of hours, you know. They were going to be here for two weeks, maybe longer.

"James was looking into expanding his business into the states. They had been only here for a couple of days when they were murdered." Nick forcibly dried a few tears as he pushed on. "I called their hotel but there was no answer. I figured they could not hear the phone for some reason. I went up and knocked on the door, it just came open. Lily was near the door – she had been shot twice. James shot once – he was next to the crib. Adaline was missing. It has been 8 years and we still have no idea where she is. How do you think I am Grissom?"


	2. Vacation, Sort Of

Bring Her Home

Chapter 2

Vacation, Sort of

The loud slam of the Denali's door seemed to echo throughout the neighborhood as Nick rushed out of it. He quickly grabbed his mail and only took a few seconds to unlock the door. He put his mail down, closed, and locked the door. Nick headed to his kitchen and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. After opening it, he headed over to couch and sat down. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

Grissom had ended their conversation by telling him that he had gone in to too much overtime. Nick would be forced to go on vacation for a week before he could go back to work. Normally Nick was fine with vacation but this time – it felt forced. In addition, because of how last minute it was he had not had time to plan anything. Nick was not sure what he would be doing during his vacation besides the normal everyday things like laundry, sleeping, eating, and what not. Nick took another swig of his water bottle and nearly chocked on the water when a knock at the door surprised him. Cautious of who he let into the house, Nick looked into the eyehole before he opened the door – it was Greg. Nick sighed but opened the door. Greg gave him a large grin and held up a couple pizza boxes – with DVDs on top – and a pack of beer in the other.

"Pizza, Beer, and movies?" Greg asked with a bit of hope in his voice. Nick shook his head in amusement and opened his door further to let him in. Greg walked in and laid out the pizza, beer, and movies on the coffee table. Nick headed to the kitchen, grabbed a beer opener, and took a seat next to Greg.

"Why are you here, Greg?" Nick asked as he put the bottle opener down next to the beers. Greg sighed and shifted around a little.

"I asked Grissom where you were at when I was leaving," Greg admitted. "He said you were on vacation because you had too much overtime." He finished his sentence with a raised eyebrow.

"More like forced vacation," Nick grumbled. Greg nudged his shoulder with his own.

"Nick every time I have seen you this week you've been drop dead tired," Greg pointed out. "It's been like that for a few weeks now. I know that you want to find Adaline but if you do not give yourself a rest, you will not be able to because you will be too tired to see anything." Nick rubbed his tired eyes in response.

"You're right," Nick admitted. "It's just that this vacation seemed to come out of nowhere and I have nothing really to do." Greg grinned and pulled something out of his back pocket – it was an envelope.

"Do you remember the last forensics conference I went to?" Greg asked. Nick furrowed his eyebrows as he thought about it.

"Yeah you were pretty agitated when you got back if I remember right," Nick recalled. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"On the way to the conference they lost my luggage," Greg told him. "It took them a couple days to get it back. When I finally did get it back, my I-Pod was missing. The president of the company gave me ten free tickets because after all of this on the way back one of the flight attendants spilled hot coffee on me – twice." Nick winced in sympathy. To have it happen once was bad enough – but twice, that was downright painful. "So I talked to Grissom and it turns out that if I don't use some of my vacation time, I'm going to lose it. I took a week off for vacation. I figured you might want to go somewhere. You could go visit your family in Texas." Nick gave him a curious look.

"While that sounds great, why did you take vacation as well?" Nick asked. Greg squirmed a little.

"Grissom wants me to keep an eye on you," Greg admitted. "He thinks you need to take a breather and if someone isn't watching you, you won't and you'll just wear yourself out again while on vacation." Nick began to pace as he took in what he said.

"So Grissom wants you to keep an eye on me wherever I go?" Nick asked incredulously. Greg nodded. "Why did you agree with this?" Greg sighed.

"Because you are my friend and I figured it was better that it was me than someone else," Greg told him. Nick sat back down on his couch and looked at Greg as he thought about what he learned. Slowly a smile spread across his face.

"Well pack your bags Greggo," Nick said. "We're going to go on vacation." Greg blinked.

"To where?" Greg wondered. Nick's grin grew even more.

"Well that's the fun part of it," Nick said. "Go pack and we'll figure it out. Make sure to bring your passport, the world is our oyster." Greg grinned and then his stomach growled. Nick laughed. "We'll eat first then you can go pack." Greg gave him a sheepish grin as he opened a pizza box. Nick headed to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of paper plates.

* * *

When Greg showed back up at his door a couple of hours later, Nick was ready. His own bags were packed. Spread across his coffee table was a map of the United States. Below it was a map of the world. He let Greg in and directed him over to a couch.

"I talked to my mom," Nick said with a slight grimace. "We'll have to spend a couple days in Texas but we have 5 other days to work with."

"She give the whole I haven't seen in a while bit?" Greg asked with a wide grin. Nick nodded. "My mom gave me the same thing. Thankfully I managed to leave out the part that I am currently on vacation and will be for a whole week." Greg frowned when he noticed a rather curious look on Nick's face.

"Maybe we should surprise your family?" Nick suggested. A thoughtful look crossed Greg's face.

"You know what?" Greg said. "I'm up for that. We can do two days at your family's home and two at mine. We still have three days to work with. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Nick said. "We'll figure it out after; take measure of how we feel and what we want to do after spending time with family." Greg grinned.

"Sounds like a plan," Greg said.

* * *

As they walked through the airport, Greg studied Nick. He seemed like he was excited. However, looking closer he noticed something else – he was tired and sad. Both were easily explained; Nick had been running himself into the ground recently and he was sad because he still had not found Adaline. What stood out the most was something else that Greg could not pin point. When Nick tapped on his shoulder, Greg jumped a little before he noticed they were in front of baggage claim. Nick raised an eyebrow at his jumpy friend but turned his attention elsewhere when the carousel beeped and luggage began to come out.

Once the two had grabbed their luggage, they headed to the rental car line. It took only a few minutes for them to finally rent a car. While they were travelling down a highway, Greg watched the scenery around him with a cautious eye.

"G, what's going on in that head of yours?" Nick asked as he changed lanes. Greg sighed.

"My parents don't know that I'm a CSI," Greg admitted. "It wasn't something I wanted to tell them over the phone. My mom has always been overly cautious with me. I'm considering telling them while I am there but I know they are not going to be…happy." Greg shook his head. "My mom freaked out about the lab explosion. She told me that being in the lab was too dangerous and that I should take a teaching position. She will be even worse about me being out in the field as a CSI." Nick gave him a sympathetic look as he took an exit.

"Parents are not going to always like what we do," Nick, pointed out. "But they love us and your parents love you. They may be upset at first but they will get over it, you are their child." Greg gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Nick," Greg said. A thoughtful look crossed his face. "You sound like your speaking from experience." Nick nodded.

"Yeah back when I joined the Dallas police force," Nick said. "It was an all-out fight. It was a rather frosty situation for a couple of weeks before everyone was able to calm down enough for us to really talk about it. I think what scared my parents the most is that I did not talk about it with them before I signed the contract. I was grown up – I was not their baby anymore. I gave them time and once they were able to wrap their minds around it, we really talked. They could see that I loved what I was doing. When I transferred to the Las Vegas lab, all Cisco said was that he was proud of me." For a moment, the two were quiet and Greg took that time to look at their surroundings.

"Uh, Nick I think we're lost," Greg finally said. Nick snorted as he pulled up to a house.

"No Greg we're not," Nick disagreed as he parked the rental. "This is home." Greg raised an eyebrow but jumped out of the car and followed Nick to the trunk. He pulled out his suitcase and backpack. He waited for Nick to do the same and the followed him up to the front door. Greg was practically vibrating as he stood next to Nick on the front steps. Nick let out a deep breath and then knocked on the door. It only took a minute or two before the door opened. Standing in the door way was an older man, with grey hair, who stood over six feet tall. By the large grin on Nick's face, Greg knew who he was.

"Hey Cisco," Nick said.


	3. Home is for Healing

Bring Her Home

Chapter 3

Home is for Healing

 _Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes_

 _But it's the only thing that I know_

 _When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes_

 _It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

Photograph by Ed Sheeran

It seemed strange to be back home. No matter how many times he had left, it always seemed to welcome him back. As he sipped his iced tea, he thought about everything that led him back to Austin, Texas. To him it only seemed like yesterday that he had Lily telling him on the phone that she was pregnant. James had chimed in asking if he wanted to be the godfather. Nick was thrilled and had immediately accepted. Time seemed to fly by after that. Lily had done her best to keep him up to date on Adaline. Once a month he would receive videos and pictures of her as she grew. In the packages Lily would include letters on Adaline and how she was growing; she had also kept him up to date on what was occurring in their own lives.

When he had walked into that hotel, it was as if a bucket of ice-cold water had been dumped on him. He should have been too able to protect them but he had not even been there when it occurred. They were gone – Lily and James were gone and their daughter was missing. Nick had failed as her godfather. To make matters worse, it was over 8 years later and there was still no sign of her.

"They wouldn't blame you," a voice to his left said. Nick jumped and on automatic, he went for where his gun was normally stowed; it was only a second later that he realized that it was Greg that had spoken.

"How do you know?" Nick asked. He was slightly surprised at the scratchiness of it but then realized that he had been crying when water fell from his face.

"For the same reason they asked you to be Adaline's godfather," Greg told him. Nick gave him a confused look at his statement. Greg sighed. "You are not the one that shot them and took Adaline. They asked you to be her godfather because they knew you would go to the ends of the earth for her and not the money. Adaline was more important to them then their own lives from what I can tell. You are doing everything you can to get her back but you are only human – one human at that - restricted by the same things as a lot of us are." For a moment, Nick was quiet as he took in Greg's words.

"You always seem to know what I'm thinking," Nick realized. Nick turned to look at Greg with a raised eyebrow. Greg shrugged and an easy smile stretched across his face.

"You're my best friend," Greg pointed out. "If I couldn't read you by now, I'd be walking blind a lot. To be able to help someone when they won't reach out on their own, you have to know them – sometimes better then they know themselves." Nick let out a barking laugh at Greg's explanation.

"I guess that does make sense," Nick agreed. "I do the same to you sometimes." Greg laughed.

"Man, you do it to me all the time, Nicky," Greg disagreed. "Do you remember what you did after the lab explosion?" Nick's brow furrowed as he thought back. It took him only a moment to remember.

"Yeah, I wouldn't let you blame yourself for what happened," Nick recalled. "I made sure you didn't go crazy during your recovery and helped you change your bandages and stuff." Greg nodded in agreement.

"You kept me going during that time," Greg admitted. "It was a dark time and it got me thinking but you showed me how no matter what I did, I was not the cause and I could not change that – it was in the past. Sometimes Nicky you forget to listen to your own advice." Nick winced at the statement, he knew it was true and there was no way he could he even begin to refute it. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I just keep thinking about a scared little girl out there," Nick admitted. "She may not remember it but she witnessed her parents' deaths. Who knows what happened to her after she was taken?"

"No one expect whoever has her does," Greg reminded him. "But the best you can – the best we can do – is keep a positive outlook, let that be your drive. Imagine her coming home - happy to see her godfather, the joy on her face as she listens to stories about her parents, and anything else you can think of." Nick nodded as he allowed the images to flash in his mind. Nick pulled Greg into a slightly uncomfortable one-armed hug.

"Thanks Greggo," Nick whispered. "Thank you." Greg was quiet for a moment before he pulled Nick into a complete hug. Nick finally let go as tears began to let loose with no warning.

* * *

Although he would not admit it to Nick, he could see the appeal of living in Texas especially away from the crazy hubbub of life. It was a beautiful day and it seemed like he was looking at a beautiful portrait of a faraway land instead of right in front of him.

"You seem deep in thought," a voice interrupted his thoughts. Greg jumped and turned to see Nick's mom – Jillian – giving him an amused look as she took the spot next to him on the swing set.

"Don't tell Nick," Greg said with a jaunty wink. "He wouldn't believe it." Jillian laughed.

"I'm sure," Jillian hummed in slight amusement. "Although I also believe from all I have heard about you from son that he actually would. Then he would get this worried look on his face." Greg sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Alright you caught me," Greg admitted.

"That I did," Jillian agreed. "What's got you in your head so much that you missed me coming out here?" Greg sighed. It seemed like the Stokes family was good at reading him, far better than he wanted them too.

"Growing up my mom was overprotective of me," Greg told her. "I know that my parents wanted a big family but due to some complications with my birth they could only have me. Mom did not want me to get hurt and she protected me to the point of obsession sometimes. When I first signed a contract with the Las Vegas lab the only thing that kept my mom from living in my guest room was me telling her I would not give her my number or key until she listened to reason." Jillian winced in sympathy. "That was only when I was a DNA lab tech. I am a CSI Level 3 now. I never told her. When we leave here, we are going to visit my parents and I am going to tell them – it was not something I wanted to tell them over the phone. I'm just worried as to how they are going to react." Jillian looked thoughtful as considered her response.

"I suppose Nick told you what happened when he signed the contract to become part of the Dallas police force?" Jillian wondered. Greg nodded. "I was so scared when he told us. He's my baby boy, he was all grown up, and making decisions that could mean me burying him far too soon. It took some time but I could tell that it was really, what he wanted to do. When he ended up moving to Vegas to be a CSI there, it was hard. When we got the calls about him being kidnapped, that there had been a stalker living in house, and everything else that has happened – it felt like my heart stopped. But he's a grown man doing what he loves helping people the best way he can – using science to put away criminals. I think it may take some time for your parents to come to the same conclusion but they will. Just give them time, their baby boy is grown up and it's a lot for any parent to take in." Greg nodded.

"You know your son basically told me the same thing," Greg told her with a little bit amusement in his voice. Jillian let out a little bit of laughter at his comment.

"Well there you go," Jillian told him. "You've heard it from two people now – that should be reassuring, even if only a little bit reassuring." Greg nodded and turned his attention back to the beautiful scene in front of him. Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

As he mechanically cleaned the dishes, Nick allowed his mind to wonder. Greg had many good points that he had not thought of before. It was a hard truth and one that Nick knew he would struggle with accepting. He was not responsible for what happened to them. What he could do was keep looking for Adaline and think positively about her coming home and not lowering her into a grave with another goodbye.

"If you're not careful that plate won't exist much longer," his dad's amused voice interrupted his thoughts. Nick handed the plate to his dad who put it up. "Come sit with me." Without any words, Nick followed his dad to the living room and took a seat. "You seem like you're in deep thought about something big." Nick sighed and he ran his hand through his hair.

"Greg pointed out some things that are a little hard to swallow," Nick admitted. "But he is right so I am trying to accept it. It'll take some time though." Bill nodded. He could see that he son was telling the truth.

"You seem to be doing better than when you first got here," Bill observed. Nick laughed.

"I just got here yesterday," Nick managed through his laughter. Bill smiled; his son was much freer, happier than he had been.

"True but it seemed like you've lost a load since then," Bill said. Nick shrugged. He was not sure what his dad was seeing but maybe it had something to do with what Greg had forced him to see. "He is good for you. He is good to you. Don't let him go, Pancho." Nick looked at him as if he was slightly crazy but did not say anything in response.

* * *

"It was great to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Stokes," Greg said as Nick put their luggage into the rental. Jillian smiled and pulled Greg into a hug.

"It's Jillian dear," she told him. "Don't be a stranger. I have a feeling we'll be seeing you around for a long time." Greg nodded. Jillian released him from the hug and Greg shook hands with Bill. Greg headed over to the car and stood next to it while Nick said his own goodbyes. He watched as the elder Stokes headed back into their home and Nick walked back over to him. Nick seemed a lot freer than he had been in a while. With that thought in mind, Greg was in the car and was buckled in when Nick opened his own car door. Nick took his time in getting in and buckling his own seat belt before turning on the car. He turned to Greg with a large grin.

"Ready to fly to San Francisco?" Nick asked. Greg let out a deep breath.

"I'm ready," Greg nodded as he turned his attention to road in front of him. He was ready for this. Besides, Nick had his back. He could do this.


	4. Not Perfect Yet

Bring Her Home

Chapter 4

Not Perfect Yet

 _It's alright to cry_

 _Even my dad does sometimes_

 _So don't wipe your eyes_

 _Tears remind you you're alive_

 _It's alright to die_

 _'Cause death's the only thing you haven't tried_

 _But just for tonight hold on_

-Even My Dad Does Sometimes by Ed Sheeran

Somehow, standing in front of his parents' home on their porch, Greg felt like he was walking into a death sentence. After a rather heated debate, it was decided that they would get a hotel room instead of staying with the Sanders family. When Nick had asked why, Greg was forced to admit that he would rather that his family did not know about his nightmares. Thankfully, Nick already knew about them or he would have been forced to get his own room instead of sharing one. Nick has his fair share of nightmares and it was always easier when someone was nearby. With a deep breath, Greg took the leap and knocked on the door. He could do this.

* * *

The expression on Nick's face had Greg roaring with laughter. The rest of the family was attempting to hold it in but were having difficulty.

"I just ate what now?" Nick asked after he washed it down with a glass of water.

"Despite what Greg says you did not just eat a pig's heart," Christena told Nick with a bit of amusement. "You'll only find corned beef in Norwegian Labscouse." She gave her son a slightly amused look as she took a drink of her own water. Greg merely gave Nick a lopsided grin of amusement. Nick shook his head.

"You'll pay for that later G," Nick admonished. Nick titled his head as he thought about it. "You think Grissom has eaten a pig's heart before?" That sent Greg into fits of laughter. He could just imagine Grissom eating the heart of a pig and extolling the health benefits of doing so.

"I don't know but we'll have to ask when we get back," Greg told him as he managed to get his laughter under control. Nick shook his head as he continued eating. Now that he had a little idea as to what he was eating, he was not being as cautious.

"Don't ask around Sara," Nick reminded him. "She'll never let you hear the end of it if Grissom started eating pig's hearts because of you." Greg snorted and then screwed up his face.

"Greg I can't believe you asked him that," Greg said as he attempted to imitate Sara's voice. From the look on Nick's face, he was doing a good job. "Now he eats a pig's heart at least once a week! I am vegetarian, Greg! I cannot believe you!" Nick roared with laughter at Greg's spot on imitation of their co-worker. Greg's family watched the two in amusement. Since the two had arrived, it seemed like the two were in sync.

"How has work been, Greg?" Christena asked once the two had calmed down enough. If she had been looking at her son she would have realized how pale he had become with her question. Nick had noticed and was leaning over whispering to Greg to calm him down. Greg nodded and took a deep breath. Nick pulled back and watched as Greg geared himself up.

"Actually it's been great," Greg said. "There have been a few changes of course but it seems like everyone is getting back into flow of it all." Christena nodded.

"You're still the head of the DNA lab?" Christena asked and stated as she continued to eat.

"Actually I am not," Greg said slowly. Immediately his family stopped eating and turned their attention to Greg. He shifted uncomfortably under their eyes.

"Well then what are you doing?" Christena softly asked. Greg shifted and he looked over at Nick.

'You can do it,' Nick mouthed to him. Greg took a deep breath.

"I'm a CSI, Level 3 actually," Greg finally admitted. He watched his mother rapidly pale and as his father froze in his seat. His grandparents did not seem to be negatively affected by his announcement. In fact, they seemed happy for him.

"Congratulations, Greg," Nana said in broken Norwegian. Christena's head snapped toward her in astonishment.

"You are encouraging this?" Christena asked in disbelief. Nana and Papa Olaf nodded. "He is putting himself in danger! I knew I should have never let him go to Vegas!"

"Mom!" Greg interrupted. "I am an adult not a child. It was my choice to go Vegas, not yours. I know I am your baby boy but this is my choice, my decision, my life, and not yours." Christena snorted.

"You do not know what you are doing," Christena said as she rose from her chair. "I am going to call your supervisor. You are coming back home. You can find a good teaching position closer to home and you won't be in any danger." Greg rapidly shook his head.

"No Mom I am not coming back home and you are not calling Grissom," Greg told her. The white in his hand told Nick that he was trying to remain calm. Everything was falling apart.

"You are putting yourself in danger for no reason!" Christena snapped. "I will not allow it!" Greg shook his head as he stood up. He tugged on Nick's hand – he needed to leave.

"Stanley Tanner," Nick interrupted. Everyone turned to him wondering why he had just interrupted. Greg looked confused and was still trying to pull Nick out of the house. Nick had not even moved out of his chair. "He saved that man's life. He is putting himself in danger to keep other people safe. For every victim whose life was ended to soon. He is putting himself in danger to help kids keep their innocence for just a little longer.

"I have worked with him out in the field. He has amazing instincts and sees things that no one else does. He knows so many random things that has been crucial to solving a case that it would be insult to every victim he has yet to meet for him to come back here and be a teacher. The lab needs him and I am fine admitting it. He has had my back countless times. He has saved my life too. I wouldn't be here without him." Nick stood up and began to follow Greg. If only for a second it seemed like he was done but Nick looked back at Greg's family. Greg continued outside.

"My family thought the same in the beginning. It took them some time to admit but even they know now that I am a grown man helping putting away criminals using science, evidence. Your son is doing the same. He is still your son but he is also someone else's savior. Keep that in mind before you push your son away. If we do not hear from you by lunch tomorrow, I will assume that we should not come back. Be reasonable and think about this from Greg's point of view. He is helping people by doing what he loves. Do not try to take it away from him; you will not like the result. My parents didn't." With those words, Nick left the Sanders household. It took him only a minute to find Greg. Greg was sitting on the ground leaning on the car, sobbing. Nick sat down next to him and pulled Greg into a hug.

"It's okay," Nick murmured softly to Greg as the man cried. "It's okay. You're not alone. You're not alone."

* * *

After Greg had finished crying, he managed to pull himself together long enough to get into the rental. Nick took the keys from him. Greg barely paid attention as Nick put on his seat belt and shut the door. Once he was in the driver's seat, he put the hotel's address in the GPS. Once Nick was buckled, they left the Sander's home. After being on the road for several minutes, Greg finally spoke again.

"Thank you Nick," Greg whispered. Nick flashed him a quick smile before turning his attention back to the road.

"You're welcome," Nick said. Both men jumped when Nick's phone rang. Thankful for Bluetooth, Nick accepted the call. "Stokes."

"How's your vacation going?" Grissom asked without any preamble. Nick snorted. Greg giggled a little.

"It started out great but we just hit a little rough patch," Nick admitted as he glanced at Greg.

"What happened?" Grissom asked distractedly. Greg sighed.

"My parent's didn't take the news that I am a CSI so well," Greg told the man. There was a pause.

"Am I on speaker?" Grissom wondered. Both men laughed.

"Yeah, I'm driving so I'm using Bluetooth," Nick said.

"Ah I see," Grissom said. "It will take them some time for them to adjust to the news, Greg but I have no doubt that they love you and will accept your job in time." Greg blinked in astonishment.

"Ah boss, have you and Nick been trading notes on me?" Greg wondered. Nick let out a little bit of laughter at that.

"No we are not Greg," Grissom said amused. "Should we be?" Greg shot up in his seat as he rapidly shook his head.

"No, no there is no need," Greg adamantly said. "None at all."

"I see," Grissom said. There was a bit of muffled voices coming from his end. "It seems I need to go. Have fun on the rest of your vacation."

-0-

That night when they were lying on their beds, Nick wondered if Greg was asleep. It had been a long day but for some reason Nick could not get to sleep. His mind kept going back to earlier in the day. The devastation and sadness on Greg's face when he had found him leaning on the car had been heartbreaking. From the moment that Nick knew Greg, he seemed like a human energizer bunny. In fact Nick when Greg was still in the DNA lab, he would go there just to be cheered up.

"Hey Nick," Greg whispered in the dark. Nick allowed a small smile to spread across his face; Greg was awake too.

"Yeah?" Nick answered.

"I can't sleep," Greg, told him. Nick sighed.

"Same here," Nick said. He shifted around so that he could look at Greg instead of the ceiling. "What's going on in your head Greggo?"

"What you said earlier, do you mean it?" Greg wondered as fidgeted with his blanket. Nick chuckled.

"You're going to have to be more specific than that Greggo," Nick pointed out. Greg shifted so that he could see Nick.

"When you said you wouldn't be here without me," Greg told him. Nick now he wished he were staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah it's true," Nick conceded after a moment of silence. He noticed the confusion on Greg's face. Nick sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Do you remember when I was buried alive?" The dark look on Greg's face answered his question. "When I was in there I could your voice. 'Come on Nicky; do not give up. We haven't, we are still looking for you.' Sometimes I could hear you saying 'I got you Nicky. You are okay. Don't leave me.' Your voice got me through it all. It would have been so easy to give up but you were persistent and wouldn't let me." If Nick could see through the tears in his eyes, he would have noticed that Greg had got out of his bed while he was talking and was kneeling on the floor in front of him.

"I'm glad I was a pain in the butt then," Greg admitted. Nick let out a wet laugh. "You are all kinds of awesome, Nicky. And don't you get a big head about this but you have taught me a lot. You're my best friend, Nick and I'm pretty sure I would have fallen apart if you hadn't made it that day." Nick nodded and then completely lost himself to laughter when he fell off the bed onto the floor. Greg lay down on the floor next to him.

"Sometimes I think the only way to get through what we do is to cry or laugh," Nick said once he had calmed down. "It's like a different kind of grief but you react the same way because you are human. You may not know the people personally but you know that someone did and they are missing them or the person is hurting because something someone else did." Nick looked over at Greg and had to hold back laughter when he noticed that Greg had fallen asleep on the floor. Knowing that Greg would not be pleasant if he slept on the floor, Nick picked him up and put him back on his bed. He pulled the covers over him and then went to his own bed. Soon he was asleep too.

* * *

Nick was not sure how long he had been asleep but he felt great when he did wake up. He had only been lying on his bed staring at the ceiling for a few minutes when a cell phone went off. Recognizing it as Greg's, Nick grabbed a pillow and threw it at the man.

"Answer your phone G," Nick told the man when he popped up and glared at him. Greg snatched his phone from the nightstand.

"Sanders," Greg answered tiredly. Nick watched as the man straightened up and seemed to light up in front of him. "Lunch would be fine. Do you want to meet somewhere or eat at the house?" Nick smiled. "Right, okay. We'll see you then." Nick could not help the laughter that erupted from him when Greg did a spastic dance once he was off the phone.

"So what happened?" Nick asked.

"It was my mom," Greg told him. "We're having lunch with them at the house. Mom even apologized and said she should have let me talk before freaking out."

"That's great Greggo," Nick said with a large smile. "You want to shower first or should I?"

"You can go first," Greg said. "I need a few more minutes to wake up." Nick nodded and grabbed his bag and headed into the bathroom. It was when they were headed to lunch several hours later that Greg asked something that had been bothering him since he had been woken up.

"How'd I get back onto my bed?" Greg asked. "Did I sleepwalk back to it?" Nick snorted at the possibility and shook his head.

"No I picked you up and put you back in your bed," Nick told him. "I figured you would be a pain today if you slept on the floor." Greg snickered.

"I probably would have been," Greg admitted. His eyes widened when he realized they were at his house once again. Greg hopped out of the car and headed to the door; Nick followed after he locked the car. To Greg's joy his parents awkwardly told him over lunch that although it would take them some time to get used to it they understood why he was doing his job and would support him. After lunch, Nick headed out to the swing on the back porch and observed the skies.

"Adaline Potter will come home," a soft voice to his left, said. Nick turned to see Nana Olaf smiling at him as she took a seat on the swing. "Greg will bring her home. She will be broken and sad but in time, she will grow up to be a beautiful young woman. Trust in Greg over these next few weeks, he will be what you need in the dark times that are ahead." Nick stared at her astonished. The back door opened and Greg walked out.

"Hey you two ready for dessert?" Greg asked with a wide grin. Nick could not help and wonder if Nana Olaf was right. He hoped she was.

* * *

A few days later, Nick watched as Greg vibrated in his seat as he stared out the airplane window.

"This is your captain," a voice over the speakers said. "It looks like we are about twenty minutes from Las Vegas, Nevada. Please make sure everything is put away and that your seat-belts are buckled."


	5. Cases, Cases, Cases

Bring Her Home

Chapter 5

Cases, Cases, Cases

 _It's hard to see the pain_

 _Behind the mask_

 _Bearing the burden_

 _Of a secret storm_

 _Sometimes she wishes she was_

 _Never born_

-Concrete Angel by Martina McBride

Despite the week vacation, it seemed nothing had changed. As Greg walked in, he could see his colleagues chatting in the break room as they waited for Grissom to show up so that they could get their assignments. He gave a small nod to Nick as he took his seat next to the man. The vacation had showed him another side of Nick, one he had not known before.

"Okay it seems like we have a busy night," Grissom said as he walked in. "Everyone will be working solo on their cases." Grissom assigned Catherine a dead body, Warrick a B&E, Sara a robbery, and Nick a dead body. Grissom waited for the others to leave before he gave Greg his assignment. Immediately this made Greg suspicious.

"Grissom, what's going on?" Greg asked. Grissom sighed. He knew Greg would catch on when he waited for the others to leave.

"I believe your case is connected to a previous case," Grissom told him. Greg sat up straight in his seat. There was a reason why he was being assigned this case and not the others. "Of the two people that are aware of this case you are the least connected to the victims of the previous case. I need this to be by the book and the best work you can do." Greg frowned wondering where this was going. Grissom handed him the slip – child abuse. Greg looked up at the man confused. "You will understand how it is connected when you meet the victim. She is at Desert Palms Hospital - Case 171-6D. At the moment she refuses to give her name but I believe it won't be long before your ascertain it." With those words, Grissom left. Greg shook his head and went to his Jetta. It did not long for him to arrive at Desert Palms Hospital. Greg parked his car and grabbed his kit. He had barely been inside the hospital for two minutes when a doctor walked up to him.

"CSI?" the man asked. Greg blinked and pulled out his identification. The doctor examined the ID and handed it back to him. "I'm Doctor Banks, I was told to be expecting you. I am the lead doctor on Case 171-6D."

"Lead doctor?" Greg wondered. "How bad is she?" Doctor Banks grimaced.

"Extraordinarily bad," He admitted. "The least of it is that she is badly malnourished and has bruises all over her."

"Has an SAE kit been taken?" Greg asked as he followed the doctor.

"It was," Doctor Banks said. "We also have her clothes in a bag for you. Each doctor who has worked on her has placed his or her gloves in a bag for you as well. Whoever did this to her needs to answer for what they did. You will have our complete cooperation." Greg blinked. It must be very bad. They paused outside of a door. "Now keep in mind that there is a young, frightened child under all of these injuries. When I left a few minutes ago she was asleep but she seems to be a light sleeper so she may be awake again." Greg nodded and the doctor opened the door. The gasp that escaped Greg's lips was more than justified. It seemed as though the young girl's body was covered entirely in injuries. "Please identify her as soon as possible. No one should have to go through this alone." Greg turned to the doctor.

"How do you know her parents are not the ones who did this to her?" Greg asked as he pulled out his camera. Doctor Banks grimaced.

"When she first arrived she kept saying 'Mommy, Daddy wake up. Red, so much red. Wake up.' I think she witnessed their deaths and that this happened to her after," the doctor told Greg. Greg nodded. For several hours, Greg mechanically took trace and photos of the young girl. He was just flickering through a few of his photos of her face when he realized something. His head shoot back to the young girl.

"You are loved little girl, whoever you are," Greg softly said as he packed away his things. "I will find out what happened to you." With those words, Greg left the room.

-0-*-0-

After logging in his evidence, Greg headed to the break room to get some water. He had only been there for a few minutes when Nick walked in. He headed over to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle as well. Once he had drained about half of the bottle, he noticed Greg.

"Whoa Greg what's with you?" Nick asked. "You look like you just worked three days in a row with no break." Greg shook his head as Nick took a seat across from him.

"No, it's just this case I am working on," Greg said. "Child abuse cases are always rough." Nick grimaced.

"I feel for you," Nick said. "Let me know if you need my help or just need to talk." Greg nodded. Nick stood and before he left, he placed his hand on Greg's shoulder and squeezed it. "You can do this Greg, you're their voice." Greg smiled at him and Nick tilted his head in acknowledgement as he left. Hours later, Greg was rubbing his eyes as they protested look over what he had so far. From the pictures, he could tell that there were at least two people involved in the abuse of the young girl. By the size of the hands, one was an obese man and the other was a woman. A knock on a door brought Greg out of his thoughts. It was Wendy. By the grim look on her face, she had some news.

"Your girl is lucky," Wendy told him as she handed over her results. "No sexual assault detected. Her blood is also already in the system from a previous case." Grissom's belief and his own was correct then. "Her name is Adaline Potter." Greg sunk into his seat. "I looked at the case Greg. How are you going to tell Nick you found her?" Greg just shook his head.

"It seems there is something in her system," Greg said ignoring her question. "Who would give a child valium?" Wendy shrugged as she studied him. Greg was frowning. "I'll have to let Doctor Banks know so that he can adjust accordingly."

"Greg, are you going to tell Nick?" Wendy pestered him again.

"Tell me what?" Nick asked as he walked in.

"About my case," Greg smoothly answered. "I already told Wendy that you know I am working a child abuse case. Hey Wendy, could you find Grissom for me while I talk to Nick?" The look that he sent Wendy told her that she needed to back off and find Grissom. Wendy nodded and left the room. "Have you ever seen a child abuse case where the child was given valium?" Nick frowned as he thought about the question.

"A couple of times," Nick recalled. "Normally it was to keep the child complacent. If I remember right in those cases the child had run away." Greg nodded.

"That would make sense in this case too," Greg said. "From the extent of her injuries and the malnourishment, the abuse occurred over a period of years. Thanks Nick." Nick nodded.

"You're welcome," Nick said. "I'll be in the garage looking at a car if you need me." Greg nodded and watched Nick leave. He let out a deep breath. He was glad that Nick had not looked at the pictures. The pictures had clued him in to begin with. Nick would have known right away and he needed to talk to Grissom first. This was a rather touchy case to begin with and he needed to know what and when he could tell Nick about it all.

"You asked for me?" Grissom said with his eyebrows raised.

"Sorry about that," Greg told him. "I needed to get Wendy out of the room so that she wouldn't say anything to Nick before I could talk to you." Grissom nodded in acknowledgement. Greg handed him Wendy's results. "DNA confirmed it – she's Adaline Potter." Grissom sighed.

"I had hoped it was her for Nick's sake," Grissom admitted. "At the same time I had hoped it was not her because of the extent of injuries she has. She was given valium?"

"From the amount in her system it's amazing she was able to get away," Greg told him.

"Adrenaline is an amazing thing," Grissom quoted as he put the folders down and examined the pictures that were laid out. Greg looked up with a frown.

"Mara Wilson?" Greg wondered. Grissom shook his head.

"Mitch Gaylord," Grissom informed him. Greg nodded and went back to looking at the pictures.

"Broadcloth," Hodgins said as he walked into the room. Grissom and Greg looked up. "The green piece of fabric you found on your victims clothes is broadcloth." Grissom raised an eyebrow.

"And what is broadcloth?" he asked.

"Broadcloth—very similar to poplin–is a tightly woven fabric with a very simple over-under weave and slight sheen, which makes it very dressy," Hodgins said. "Broadcloths are great for guys looking for as little texture as possible in their fabrics. They are generally a thinner, lighter fabric." Grissom turned to look at Greg who had gone ashen.

"Are any of your suspects wearing something that fits that description?" Grissom asked. Greg nodded.

"Yes," Greg said. "I'll call Brass and he can pick him up."

-0-*-0-

When Greg arrived at the police station, Brass was already waiting for him.

"You were right Sanders," Brass said as he walked up to him. "Vernon Finley confessed only two minutes after I got him into the interrogation room. He even gave us his wife as well." Greg looked rather grim faced.

"They are also connected to the murder of the little girl's parents," Greg told Brass. "We'll need someone to take their DNA to prove that they are actually Vernon and Petunia Dursley. I have a tech on the way here." Brass nodded. "Is he still in the interrogation room?"

"Yeah he's waiting for his lawyer right now," Brass said. "Why?"

"I want to put a face to all of this," Greg admitted. Brass led Greg into the observation room. Vernon was a rather obese man. Greg actually felt bad for the chair that the man was sitting on. Even though it was a metal chair, Greg felt like it was going to snap like a twig under the man's weight. The best comparison Greg could think of was that of a whale. On top of his sweaty head was what appeared to be a mass of blonde grey hair. As the man shifted, Greg had no doubt that the man was aware of what he would be facing when he reached prison. Personally, Greg felt he deserved every second of what was to come.

-0-*-0-

When Nick came back from talking to a witness the receptionist informed him that Grissom wanted to see him in his office. Fearing the worst Nick wasted no time in rushing to Grissom's office.

"Grissom you wanted to see me?" Nick asked as he walked in.

"Actually we wanted to see you," Greg said as he closed the door. Nick blinked wondering what was going on.

"About what?" Nick wondered. Grissom and Greg exchanged looks. "What's going on?"

Greg sighed and pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Nick. Nick quickly read the sheet of paper and his head shot back up seconds later. "Is this true?"

"The child abuse case I was working on was Adaline Potter," Greg admitted. "I wanted to be sure before I said anything."

"How bad is she?" Nike chocked out. Greg grimaced and handed him a stack of photos. For several minutes, all Nick did was study the photos as tears streamed down his face. Silently Greg gave him a few tissues.

"When can I see her?" Nick asked. Greg anxiously watched his friend.

"You can go right away," Grissom told him. "I'll talk to Ecklie about the circumstances. I expect that you'll have a few days off to get everything situated." Nick nodded and left. Greg quickly followed Nick out and into the parking structure.

"Nick I'm coming with you," Greg told the man. Nick turned to look at him. "I need to talk to the doctor anyway. This way they'll let you in to see her right away." Nick nodded and Greg got into the passenger while Nick took the driver's seat.

"Was she awake when you were there?" Nick asked. Greg shook his head.

"No but there is something that the doctor said that you'll need to know," Greg said hesitantly. Nick raised an eyebrow. "When she came she was slightly out of it and was saying several things. From her words, I believe that she remembers her parent's murders." Nick winced.

"What did she say?" Nick asked. Greg sighed.

"She asked for her parents to wake up," Greg told him. "Then she said 'Red, so much red.' She then asked for them to wake up again." Nick was quiet for a couple of minutes.

"Before you came out to get us for dessert your Nana said something to me," Nick admitted. Greg gave him a strange look. "She told me 'Adaline Potter will come home. Greg will bring her home. She will be broken and sad but in time, she will grow up to be a beautiful young woman. Trust in Greg over these next few weeks, he will be what you need in the dark times that are ahead.' Honestly I think she's right." Greg snorted.

"About, what part?" Greg asked. Nick sighed.

"That I'm going to need you," Nick admitted.

"You mean over these next few weeks?" Greg asked with an odd look on his face. Nick shook his head.

"No, for as long as I can," Nick said. "For as long as I can." Greg looked over at Nick. He was staring straight ahead and the only indication that he truly meant his words was the look on his face. He was restraining himself from looking at Greg and seeing his reaction. Nick did not last long because it was only a minute later when Nick looked over again.

"Nick I've always got your back," Greg softly told him. "I will always have it."

-0-*-0-

Somehow walking into the hospital at that moment felt like he was watching a movie in slow motion; each step that they took was watched with curious of nurses, doctors, and patients. To his right Nick walked in a determined stride with his face set with grief, hope, and joy. As they walked down the hall, doctors and nurses alike cleared the path quickly. At the end of the hall, Dr. Banks met them.

"Mr. Sanders," Dr. Banks greeted him. Greg shook his hand. "I assume you have news about our patient." Greg nodded.

"Yes I do," Greg agreed. "Maybe we could talk about this somewhere private." Dr. Banks nodded and the two men followed him into an office nearby. They took seats across from the doctor after he had shut the door.

"Her name is Adaline Potter," Greg informed the doctor. "When she was 18 months old her parents were murdered and she was kidnapped." The pale pallor of the doctor told Greg that he had been hoping for something better for his young patient. "Her mother's sister and her family were spying on the Potters. A business enemy of the Potter's was the one responsible for their deaths and Adaline's kidnapping. Her abusers have been arrested, I have also notified the proper authorities in Britain, and they have arrested the man responsible for her parents' murder. The Potter's were visiting a friend here in Vegas when they were murdered – Nick Stokes. Nick is Adaline's godfather." Dr. Banks leaned back in his chair as he took in what he had been told.

"I would presume you are Nick Stokes," the doctor half-heartedly asked. Nick nodded.

"I am," Nick confirmed. "I work with Greg as a CSI. I was informed half an hour ago that she had been found." To their surprise, the doctor breathed a sigh of relief.

"I apologize if I come across as unprofessional but since she came in I had been hoping that there would be someone out there who was looking for this little girl and would take care of her," Dr. Banks informed the men.

"It's not unprofessional at all," Nick said with a smile. "It's just humane." The doctor nodded in agreement. "May I see her now?" Dr. Banks nodded and they followed him to her room. When they walked in, she was awake. Her eyes widened at the new faces.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Banks asked her.

"I'm okay," she said in a small voice. However, Greg noticed that she shivered a little. Going to one of the cabinets, Greg pulled out a blanket and placed it on her. "Thank you."

"My name is Greg Sanders," he softly explained to the young girl. "It is my job to use science – evidence – to help put bad people away. I found out what happened to you. The Finleys will never touch you again, Adaline." Her eyes widened when he said her name.

"How do you know my name?" she asked. Greg smiled.

"Do you know what DNA is?" Greg asked. She nodded, fascinated. "When you came into the hospital I had took some of your blood for comparison. We wanted to know who you are and by looking at your DNA we could see if you were related to someone's DNA we had taken previously." Greg cleared his throat. "When you were 18 months old you went missing after the murders of your parents and your DNA was put into the system so that it would be easier to find you."

"But no one wants me," Adaline said as she shrunk in her blankets. Greg shook his head.

"You and your parents were visiting your godfather when everything happened," Greg told her. "He's been looking for you since you went missing. In fact, the man right behind me is your godfather. His name is Nick Stokes and he works with me helping put away bad people." With wide eyes, Adaline turned her attention to Nick.

"You're my godfather?" she asked. Nick nodded.

"Yes I am," Nick said as he felt tears build up in his eyes. "Welcome home Adaline."


	6. A Light in Her Eyes

Bring Her Home

Chapter 6

A Light in Her Eyes

 _So open your eyes and see_

 _The way our horizons meet_

 _And all of the lights will lead_

 _Into the night with me_

 _And I know these scars will bleed_

 _But both of our hearts believe_

 _All of these stars will guide us home_

-All of the Stars by Ed Sheeran

The first night out of the hospital Nick became acquainted with the level of trauma that Adaline had experienced. The screams of terror started only an hour after she was tucked into bed. Nick bolted from the living room with Greg following shortly after. Over the next few hours Nick sang to Adaline, Greg read to her, and each took turns rocking her and murmuring words of comfort. Once she was back asleep and had been for more than an hour, they tiredly wondered into the living room and collapsed onto the couches.

"I haven't felt this exhausted since Ecklie had me pull two triples with only a day break because he couldn't seem to keep a DNA tech for the day shift," Greg moaned as he stretched out on the couch. Nick snorted. Across from Greg, Nick had taken residence on another couch.

"Hmm, I know what you mean man," Nick agreed. He tiredly rubbed his eyes. With a puff, Nick forced himself off the couch and headed into the kitchen. "You want some coffee, Greggo?" Greg moaned as he curled up on the couch.

"Yes please," Greg answered, slightly muffled by the couch. Nick chuckled as he began to make some coffee. While the coffee machine was working, Nick put together a couple sandwiches. Once the coffee machine beeped, Nick poured two cups. He brought the coffee first in the living room and quickly followed with the plates of sandwiches. While the two ate their sandwiches and drank their coffee, there was a companionable silence; no awkwardness at all.

"Hey Greg you got some mustard on your face," Nick told the man with amusement in his voice. Greg attempted to remove it but all he managed to do was spread the mustard on his face even more. Nick chuckled and grabbed a napkin from the napkin holder on the coffee table. He walked over to Greg and took a seat next to him. Carefully Nick took a hold of Greg's face. Nick attentively cleaned off Greg's face. Goosebumps ran up his arms, as Greg's eyes never wavered from his face. Nick cleared his throat as he pulled the napkin away and went to the kitchen to throw it away.

"You look freaked out," Greg noted as he walked up behind Nick. Nick closed his eyes and leaned forward on his counter. Nick let out a noise of discontent. Greg sighed and enclosed his arms around the distressed man.

"She is nine years old," Nick managed to get out. "But because of long term abuse she has the body of a five year old. It will be years before makes a full recovery – physically and mentally. Even then, she will never be completely healthy again. All of this happened because a man wanted to be the best in the business. He did not want any competitors. " A bitter laugh escaped from Nick.

"What set you off?" Greg wondered. Nick sighed and he turned around in Greg's hold.

"The mustard," Nick admitted. Greg blinked at the strangeness of his admission. His brow crinkled as he considered why the mustard could have set him off. "That day we had hot dogs for lunch. Adaline had grabbed her mom's hot dog. She was covered in mustard." Nick chuckled. "She was such a happy child. We got some napkins and cleaned her up the best we could; then went on with our day." Nick paused as he tried to calm himself down. "A few hours later they were dead and Adaline was missing. I flashed back to that day because of mustard; all because of mustard."

-*-0-*-

It was the sound of someone knocking on the door that forced Nick from his comfortable bed. He hoped that the noise did not wake up Adaline. She had woken up two more times during the night before, screaming. As a yawn escaped him, Nick shuffled to the front door. He peered in the eyehole and had to blink a couple of times before he had fully processed what he was seeing. With a shake of his head, Nick opened the door.

"Ma, what are you doing here?" Nick asked tiredly. Jillian smiled at her son. It took Nick only a second to notice the suitcase that his mom was holding.

"I figured you might need a little help," Jillian told him. "I got on a plane as soon I could. Is Greg here?"

"No he had to head into work," Nick said with a shake of his head as he let his mom in. "Because I had to take some time off the lab is short CSIs." Jillian nodded.

"Which room is my grandbaby in?" Jillian asked as she walked further into the house. Nick's head jerked to a door that held the name plaque 'Adaline'. Jillian quietly opened the door and peered in on the little girl. She was soundly asleep in her bed turned away from the door. She watched her sleep for a little bit and then quietly closed the door. She found her son on the phone in his room with the door slightly open.

"Yeah she's still asleep Greg," Nick was saying. "Mamma is looking in on her." Nick listened to whatever Greg said and a smile crossed his face. "She just showed up. It's like she's got a sixth sense." Nick let out some laughter at whatever Greg said in response. "Yeah it's probably parental instinct. After my siblings and me, it's probably highly honed." Nick listened again. "Right talk to you later Greggo." Nick hung up his phone.

"Everything alright with Greg?" She asked as she moved into the room.

"Yeah he's fine," Nick, told her. "He was on his way back from a scene and wanted to check on Adaline." Jillian nodded and followed her son to the front of the living room.

-*-0-*-

Several hours later Nick found himself in the kitchen watching his mom and Adaline making chocolate chip cookies together. They were chatting about his siblings and their families when someone knocked on the door. At the look of confusion on her son's face, she knew that he had not been expecting anyone. Nick got up and went to the door. Whomever he had seen in the peephole had Nick opening the door.

"Ecklie is everything okay?" Nick asked as he opened the door. "Do I need to come in?" Conrad shook his head.

"No we are running fine without you," Conrad softly informed him. "Take your time and spend time with your family." Nick nodded but he still looked confused.

"Then why are you here?" Nick asked. He then spotted something that Conrad was holding. "And, what is that?" He nodded his head toward a bag in Conrad's hands. A smile grimace spread across Conrad's face.

"I bought something for Adaline," Conrad informed him. "I spoke with a few people and I believe this is something she will like." Nick nodded.

"She's in the kitchen with my mom," Nick told Conrad. Conrad gave him a questioning look. "She showed up a couple hours ago. They are making cookies." Conrad followed him into the kitchen. He stood awkwardly next to Nick while Nick introduced him to Adaline and Jillian.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Ecklie," Jillian said as she shook his hand. Adaline inched behind Jillian. Only her eyes peered around Jillian's body. Conrad sunk down to be at her eyes level.

"I brought you something Adaline," Conrad told her as he handed her the bag. Adaline looked over at Nick and when she saw him nod; she pulled the tissue paper out of the bag. Her eyes widened when she several coloring books, crayons, colored pencils, and sharpeners for the crayons and colored pencils. She put the bag on the floor and hugged Conrad's waist. Conrad awkwardly patted her on her back.

"Thank you Mr. Ecklie," Adaline told the man.

-0-*-0-

Nick had only been asleep for what only felt like a few minutes when he heard a scream. On automatic, Nick tore out of his bed and towards the scream. He flung open Adaline's door. To Nick's horror, Adaline was seizing and she had blood coming from her mouth. Nick swore and pulled out his cell phone.

"I need emergency services to my address at…" Nick mechanically informed emergency services. He followed the directions of the operator. Part way through talking to emergency services his mom emerged from the guest room. Only a couple of minutes later an ambulance showed up. Nick road in on the ambulance and Jillian followed in her rental car. It would be another hour before a doctor would come out and tell them anything.

"Mr. Stokes?" Doctor Banks asked. Nick stood up.

"What can you tell me?" Nick asked.

"She had some damage to the brain that was not apparent on previous brain scans," Dr. Banks said slightly apologetically. "The damage caused her to seize and her brain bleed. We managed to stabilize her but we need to do brain surgery as soon as possible to relieve the pressure." Nick slumped down into a chair and rubbed his temples.

"What are her chances with and without the surgery?" Nick asked after a minute. Dr. Banks grimaced.

"Without the surgery, 20% chance of living past 6 months," Dr. Banks informed him. "With the surgery, 75% chance of living a normal healthy life." Nick looked up, his frown lines apparent.

"Why is it not 100%?" Nick asked. Dr. Banks sighed.

"There is a chance she will not survive the surgery," Dr. Banks told him. Nick felt the air being knocked out of his chest as the news hit him. Beside him, he could hear his mom sobbing.

-0-*-0-

Greg felt like smacking his head on something hard. His case seemed to hit dead end after dead end. He was only face down for a minute when he heard his phone ring. He pulled out his phone and hit answer without even looking at it.

"Hello," he answered, slightly muffled.

"Greggo, I need you," Nick sobbed into the phone. Greg jerked up in his seat.

"Nicky what's wrong?" Greg asked as quickly put away everything.

"Adaline had a seizure," Nick told him. "She has brain damage. It was not noticeable earlier. She only has 20% chance of survival without surgery. With surgery, she has 75% of living but she might die from surgery. She might die Greg." Greg felt his heart sink. No, no, no. She could not die. It would kill Nick too, mentally and physically. She could have an amazing life ahead of her.

"I'm on my way," Greg told Nick. Nick breathed out his thanks and hung up. Greg barely heard him as he said his goodbyes and then hung up. Greg found himself walking into Ecklie's office. Ecklie looked up, startled.

"Yes, Greg?" Conrad questioned.

"I just got a call from Nick," Greg said as he took a seat in front of his desk. "Adaline needs brain surgery." Conrad's entire body froze as he stared at Greg.

"Go," Conrad chocked out. "Take the rest of your shift off. Keep me updated. I'll let Grissom know." Greg nodded. Through a white haze, Greg managed to leave the lab and arrive at the hospital. After talking with a couple of nurses, Greg was able to find Nick. He took a seat next to Nick.

"She screamed," Nick, said a few minutes later. "I ran to her room. She was seizing and blood was pouring out of her mouth. I felt so helpless. All I could think about was that I was going to lose her again."

"I can't say for sure that she's going to live," Greg said through a ball in his throat. "No one's tomorrow is guaranteed." He placed a hand on Nick's shoulder. "What I can guarantee is that I am going to be by your side every step of the way, no matter what direction life takes." Nick gave Greg a small smile. "How long will the surgery take?" Nick sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Up to 12 hours," Nick said with a grimace. Greg sighed.

"How about we get some lunch?" Greg wondered. Nick shook his head.

"My mom already went out to get some food," Nick told him. "Don't worry, I told her what you like." Greg nodded. He looked over at Nick. Nick was shaking. His face was red and streaked with tears. After a quick look around, Greg found a couch and dragged a confused Nick over to it. He pulled Nick into his arms. The exhaustion of the night hit the two of them. Jillian found the two of them fast asleep wrapped in each other. Jillian sighed and placed the food on the table in front of them. She pulled out her own food and began to eat.

-0-*-0-

When he first woke up, he could not remember where he was at and began to panic. It was when he spotted the food on the table in front of him that the memories rushed at him. Nick leaned forward to grab the food but before he could, Greg tightened his grip on him. Nick gave a wry smile and sent a pleading look at his mother. Jillian let out a soundless chuckle and pulled the food from the table. Nick took it with a grateful look.

'How long have we been asleep?' Nick mouthed to his mother.

'Over 3 hours,' Jillian mouthed back. Nick blinked in shock. He glanced down at Greg. Greg was still sleeping calmly. Nick could not help the reflexive smile that spread across his face as he looked at Greg. Nick ran his fingers through Greg's absentmindly. When he glanced, back up he caught his mother's knowing look.

"Is that food?" Greg asked his voice rough from sleep. Nick smiled and handed Greg his food. "How long was I out?"

"Over three hours apparently," Nick said amused. "Don't worry. I only woke up half an hour ago." Greg blinked and then shook his head as he tried to shake off the exhaustion.

"I must have been more tired than I thought," Greg mused aloud as he continued eating. He pulled out his phone, sent a quick text update to Ecklie, and continued eating. Nick shook his head in amusement. Nick nearly jumped a foot when his phone went off.

"Stokes," Nick, answered.

"We're at the hospital," Grissom stated. "Where are you?" Nick quickly explained where they were at and how to get there.

"Who else is there with you?" Nick wondered.

"You'll see in a minute," Grissom answered and then ended the call. Nick frowned at his phone. Greg snickered at the look of annoyance on the man's face. Greg was just glad that Nick was not concentrating on what was going on with Adaline at the moment.

"Apparently Grissom and at least one other person are in the hospital heading this way," Nick told Greg and his mom. Greg was not surprised. He had been expecting it. The lab and those in it were like family. They supported each other in the darkest of times and in the lightest of times.

"More than one person Nick," Catherine said as she, Grissom, Warrick, Sara, and Brass joined them. Nick grinned at the sight of them and went to greet them. The next several minutes was spent on introductions to Jillian and general chatter. The voices had just died down when they were joined by someone else – Conrad Ecklie. Despite their surprise, the group greeted him and he took a seat.

"I was visited by an FBI agent before I came here," Ecklie informed the group. "It would seem that the Potter's had some friends – Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Frank Longbottom and his wife Alice Longbottom – who put together some things for Adaline." Conrad pulled a photo album out of his suitcase and handed it to Nick. Nick let out a wry chuckle at the sight of it.

"I remember this," Nick said with a grin. "Lily got it when she was 10 years old at some dollar store. Her mom had bought her a used camera for her birthday and she had several pictures she wanted to keep. Last I saw she hadn't finished filling the album with pictures."

For a couple hours, Nick regaled the group with stories surrounding the pictures. Some were sad – a picture of Lily and Petunia at their parent's funeral. Some were happy – Lily and James' wedding photo. Others were downright hilarious – James' hair dyed green, pink, and white. For the most part, they were simply memories until they reached one particular picture. Nick was standing between James and Lily holding a baby Adaline. Everyone was grinning – even Adaline.

"She was such a happy baby," Nick recalled. "Grinning and laughing at everyone. Every day was a new adventure with her. She was so fascinated by everything around her. She would stick anything in her mouth she could get her hands on. One time, it was the cat's tail. He did not appreciate that." Nick chuckled. "Lily used to say that the world needed someone like her. Someone who was not afraid of what she did not know. 'My little girl will change the world for the better. Mark my word, Nicky. Mark my words.' She's already changed my world."

"Never believe that a few caring people can't change the world," Grissom quoted. "For, indeed, that's all who ever have." At the curious looks of his colleagues, he continued. "Margaret Mead was an anthropologist. She was born in the first year of the 20th century and is one of the first anthropologists to use anthropological analysis to study to future course of human civilization. She has a book out about her writings on the future of humanity and how humans can shape the future. It is called _Margaret Mead and The World Ahead: An Anthropologist Anticipates the Future (Margaret Mead: the Study of Contemporary Western Cultures_. It is a rather interesting read."

"I'll take your word for it," Nick said after a minute of silence. The group shifted uncomfortably. The longer they waited the more anxious Nick became. Nick was radiating with tension. Greg had everyone's eyes on him when he leaned over and whispered something to Nick that seemed to relax him in no time. Nick quietly said something to him in response and Greg nodded.

"Hey Greg how is your case going?" Sara suddenly asked, breaking the tense silence. Greg looked over at Sara in surprise.

"You mean you haven't heard?" Greg wondered. Sara looked at the others wondering if he knew what he was walking about.

"No I don't believe I have," Sara said slowly, wondering what she was missing.

"Before I even arrived at the hospital they found him and he confessed," Greg told her. "According to him he just wanted a good time and thought she looked like a hooker. He says he did not know that she was only 12. She'll survive but she'll recover over time." Sara nodded. The group was silent again. It was no surprise that they heard someone approaching before they even saw him. It was Dr. Banks. He had news.

 **(A/N: I am sorry about how long this took to write. I just recently got a job and when I was not working, I was just too tired to work on this. I will be better about it from now on.)**


	7. The Family Man

**(A/N: I know, I know it's been awhile but between writer's block and life, it took awhile for this chapter to be written. I rewrote it like 6 times. Although this chapter is shorter then past chapters I felt where I ended was the stopping point. I am thinking there is one or two chapters left. I'm hoping to have the next chapter in less time than I took on this one. I want to thank all of the reviewers for encouraging me to continue even though I was stuck. I hope you enjoy!)**

Bring Her Home

Chapter 7

The Family Man

 _All around me are familiar faces_

 _Worn out places, worn out faces_

 _Bright and early for their daily races_

 _Going nowhere, going nowhere_

 _Their tears are filling up their glasses_

 _No expression, no expression_

 _Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow_

 _No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

Mad World by Gary Jules

The gloom of watching a funeral seemed to hit Nick hard as he listened to another speech. The words seemed to blend into each other. As tears streaked down his face, he thought of another funeral – James and Lily Potter. He had only been at the crime lab for a year at the time but everyone from the lab came and attended the funeral with him. To have the silent support of his colleagues/friends gave Nick the strength he needed to get through that day and weeks after.

When he had been planning the funeral, he had their friends helping with the planning and dealing with the pain. Afterwards he seemed to fall into a black hole. It had taken him a long time to come out of it. Nick allowed a faint smile as he thought of who had kicked him out of his depression – Greg Sanders. The smile vanished as the small casket was lowered into the ground. The quiet ceremony did not fit Adaline. She would have wanted something lively, beautiful. Instead of white roses, she would have asked for lilies to be placed on her casket. He closed his eyes as he thought of the horrors the young child had to have gone through before he or she had passed. With a sigh, Nick continued through the graveyard to the graves he had come to visit – James and Lily Potter. Nick kneeled down and placed the lilies against the headstone.

"I did it," Nick told them. "I found Adaline. She's been through a lot." Nick paused as he gathered himself. "She went through brain surgery a few days ago. It was hard on her but she is a trooper. Everyone at the lab has been helpful throughout it all. If I cannot be there with her, someone takes over. Greg has kept his promise and he has been by me every step of the way. He is at the hospital with Adaline right now. He normally comes with me. Adaline wanted me to bring lilies – said that you would appreciate them Lily. I hope you can see how amazing she is and that you have a TV dialed in on her all the time."

-0-*-0-

Before he even reached her room, he could hear Adaline's laughter.

"60 cards!" he heard Greg exclaim. "I have to draw 60 cards!" Adaline's helpless laughter drew a grin out of Nick as he walked into the room.

"Is she trouncing you in UNO, G?" Nick asked as he grabbed a seat and placed it next to Greg. Greg looked over at him. He was pouting because he was being beat by a 9 year old.

"Yeah she is," Greg admitted with a sigh. He finished drawing the cards and waited for Adaline to take her turn.

"I'm out," she declared with a flourish as she placed her card down. Greg groaned as he dropped his stack of cards onto the food tray. Nick snickered. Greg gathered the cards together and began to shuffle them. He looked over at Nick.

"You want to join in?" Greg asked. The words that automatically came to him seemed to die in his throat. Greg's words had a heavier weight then Nick had originally realized, he noticed. The sparkle in Greg's eyes as a smirk played across his face told Nick a story that he had not realized he had already read. Nick cleared his throat and replied.

"Yeah, I'm all in," Nick said.

-0-*-0-

As Catherine navigated the halls of the hospital, she thought back to the past few days. When Greg had relayed the news that Adaline was going into brain surgery to Conrad Ecklie, no one could have foreseen the changes that the man would go through. He was kinder to those in the night shift and was flexible with Nick and Greg's schedules so that they could take turns being with Adaline in the hospital. The look on Grissom's face when he informed him of these changes had Catherine giggling like a little girl in her head for a moment. After the surgery, Catherine had gone home exhausted to find her daughter waiting for her. Practice for her play had been cancelled due to scheduling conflicts for the auditorium. She had made dinner for them and had the table already set.

"Mom is everything okay?" Lindsey had asked. Catherine had been waring with herself since she had heard the news. Should she tell Lindsey about what happened to Adaline and the circumstances that led to her going into surgery? Catherine already knew that Lindsey was aware of Adaline as she had stopped by to bring by food for Nick, Greg, and Adaline a number of times so that that they wouldn't starve while they adjusted to Adaline being home. Nick would have been too exhausted to make anything, and well Greg – he really could not make anything edible without supervision, close supervision. Catherine decided to tell her. Afterwards Lindsey was quiet. She ate with little conversation and Catherine regretted telling her. When Catherine stood up to clear the dishes from dinner, Lindsey spoke.

"Could we go visit her?" Lindsey asked. "I'd like to bring a few things for her to do while she's there." Catherine smiled. It took a lot of maneuvering in their schedules but finally Lindsey and Catherine found an appropriate time for the two of them to go visit Adaline.

"Mom we're here," Lindsey said drawing her out of her thoughts. Catherine nodded and lightly knocked on the door. Nick and Greg looked towards the door. Adaline was frowning at her cards and her face was scrunched up in thought.

"Come on in Catherine," Nick greeted. A simple smile spread when he noticed Lindsey behind her. "You too Lindsey." Adaline looked up when she heard the older girls' name. Although she had yet to meet Lindsey, she had heard a lot about her. She had been bugging Nick to go see Lindsey on the opening night of her play.

"Hey Adaline, it's good to finally meet you," Lindsey said as she approached the girl. Adaline nodded shyly. Lindsey opened up her backpack. "I know being in the hospital can get a bit boring so I brought a few things I thought you might like." Adaline watched as Lindsey pulled out several different things. Each item had one thing in common – art. "I heard that you like art stuff so I thought you might like a few more things to work with." Adaline smiled and thanked her. Nick, Greg, and Catherine watched in fascination as Adaline slowly came out of her shell. Lindsey and Adaline worked on a "mutual masterpiece". They were working on the final part when someone else knocked on the door – Conrad Ecklie.

"I hope it is okay that I'm here," Conrad said awkwardly. The group exchanged looks. Since Adaline's arrival, Conrad had changed and they were not quite sure if the other shoe was going to drop soon.

"Nah man, come in on," Nick said as he was waved the man in. Now that Conrad was closer, he could see that he had his hands full with several things. Everyone watched in amazement as he placed a bouquet of flowers on the bedside table and handed Adaline a bag full of art things and a stuffed stag.

"I discovered that your dad's nickname was Prongs among his group of friends," Conrad awkwardly related to Adaline. "I thought a stag might be an appropriate representation because of that." Adaline smiled at Conrad and hugged him.

"Thank you," Adaline said sweetly. She turned her attention back to her art project with Lindsey. Nick tilted his head and indicated that he and Ecklie should talk outside the room. Conrad nodded and the two went into the hall. Once they were far enough away for privacy, Nick crossed his arms and stared at Conrad.

"Okay I feel awkward even saying this but you are acting strange Ecklie," Nick said with a raised eyebrow. "You barely know Adaline and yet you are treating her like she is basically your daughter. You are always around. You have been bending over backward to make sure that either I or someone else is with her, not that I mind that. But, seriously, what is going on with you?" Conrad sighed and looked around as he shifted around uncomfortably.

"I have a daughter," Conrad admitted. At Nick's stunned look, he gestured him over to nearby seats. "Her mother and I, we divorced when she was younger. It has been years since I have heard from her or even seen her. We somewhat just drifted apart. Adaline is her age. She is the age that Morgan was when, in a way, I lost her." Conrad nervously played with his hands. "I guess seeing Adaline I am trying to make up my mistakes with Morgan to Adaline. I want to succeed where I failed with her." The two sat silently while Nick processed what Conrad had told him.

"Have you tried reaching out to her?" Nick asked. Conrad shook his head.

"No, she doesn't want anything to do with me," Conrad told him. "She took her step fathers last name. She does not even really see me as a father. If anything I'm an estranged uncle that no one will talk about." The sympathetic look on Nick's face had Conrad internally cringing. "I think she thinks I have forgotten about her. I remember about a year after her mother and I divorced, I called their house and she picked up. She was so young then. I told her it was Daddy and asked if I could speak to her mom. She told me that her Dad was already home and then hung up. The next time I spoke to her, she told me she did not want anything to do with me. A true dad would put their family above work." Conrad paused for a moment to clear his throat and to wipe away the tears that had gathered on his face.

"It hurt to hear that from her," Conrad admitted. "I tried to talk to her about it but she refused and hung up the phone. After that, the amount of contact I had with her was birthdays, Christmas, and holidays. Even then, it was only cards and gifts. She refused to come and visit with me. I did not want to force her. She already hated me without me forcing the issue so I tried to keep my distance but over time, we just drifted from each other."

"Do you know where she is now?" Nick asked. Conrad nodded. "Do you have a way to contact her?" Conrad nodded again. "Call her; write a letter – whatever you need to do. Reach out to her and tell her what you have realized, what you told me. Talk about what you have been doing here, about Adaline. Do something before you don't have a choice anymore." Conrad stared at the man stunned.

"I'm going to head back to Adaline," Nick told him. "Come back whenever you are ready." Conrad nodded. He watched Nick leave and took a moment to gather himself. Clearing his throat, Conrad pulled out his cellphone and pulled up his contacts list. After several minutes of debating with himself, he finally pulled up her contact and pushed call before he could back out again. With shaking hands, he put his cell phone next to his ear and listened as it rang. Each ring seemed to twist his stomach even further. Then a voice cut through.

"Hello?" Morgan said.

"H-H-Hey its D-D-Conrad," Conrad said. He silently cursed himself for being so indecisive and self-conscious. He hoped that Morgan had not noticed.

"Hi," Morgan said. "Why are you calling?"

"Do you remember me telling you about Nick Stokes?" Conrad asked.

"Yeah," Morgan confirmed, confused. "Why?"

"A few days ago a case came from another CSI's desk – Greg Sanders," Conrad told her. "A child abuse case. It turned out that the little girl from his case is Nick's goddaughter. She has been missing for 8 years. She was taken the same night that her parents were murdered. They died trying to protect her."

"Oh wow," Morgan gasped. "Is she okay?"

"She will be," Conrad, told her. "She had brain surgery last week but she seems to be recovering well."

"Brain surgery," Morgan repeated as thousands of possibilities ran through her head. "Why would she need brain surgery?"

"There was some damage to her brain," Conrad told her. "They operated and it seems like she is not having any adverse effects from it all. However there is a point in me telling you this."

"Which is?" Morgan asked succinctly.

"I messed up," Conrad admitted. "With you and your mother. I buried myself in my work because I was not sure how to be a husband and father. I was scared and I let that color everything I did. I cannot excuse what I did then and I am not trying to but I would like to apologize to you. I am sorry Morgan that I was not a father to you. I am sorry that I allowed us to drift apart. I am sorry I was not there for you throughout your life. I am _so_ sorry." Conrad waited as he listened to her breathing.

"I'm not sure if I can forgive you," Morgan admitted. Conrad's jaw dropped and he felt tears fall from his face as more came down faster than before. As he tried to clear his vision, Conrad realized that he had walked back to Adaline's room on automatic. Nick, Greg, and Adaline were staring at him as he stood in the doorway.

"Morgan," Conrad pleaded.

"I don't know how I can," Morgan went on. She was crying too. "You basically abandoned me." Nick rushed forward and barely managed to get a chair under the man before he crumpled into it. Conrad barely noticed when Adaline tapped his arm.

'Yes?' he mouthed. Adaline pointed to the phone and then to herself. Conrad understood. He handed her the phone.

"Hello?" Adaline spoke into the phone. Everyone in the room could hear the pause as Morgan realized she was no longer talking to her father. Cautiously Morgan decided to talk to whoever it was.

"Who is this?" Morgan wondered. She used her sleeve to dry her tears.

"My name is Adaline," she cheerfully said. "You are Mr. Ecklie's daughter right?"

"Yes that is me," Morgan hesitantly admitted wondering where the young girl was going with it all.

"Has Mr. Ecklie told you what happened to me and my parents?" Adaline asked solemnly. The quick change startled Morgan but she pushed forward and answered anyway.

"Yes he did," Morgan said.

"Great," Adaline said. "Then you will know understand why I am saying this." Adaline cleared her throat and continued. "For years all I knew was abuse, darkness, and pain. I could not understand what was happening and why it was happening to me. During that time, I had nightmares. Nightmares of so much red and white eyes; it was about my parents. I would dream and wish every possible moment that my parents or some savior would come and take me away from it all.

"I had hopes that I would be happy again. I could remember being happy but not much else. I know it was with my parents. I wish I knew them. Because of some bad people, I will never know them. However, you do have that chance, that choice. Just like Mr. Nick, your dad is human and human make mistakes. We are not perfect. Perfection is boring. Mr. Ecklie is trying. He wants to try to fix things. I know it will not happen overnight but at least give it a chance before you stomp all over it."

Morgan sat stunned. She had been just chastised by a nine year old. What stunned her even more was that she was right. If she did not let him at least try, she would be a hypocrite. She had lost count of the amount of times she had told friends and people she had met to give someone they knew another chance.

"Could you hand the phone back to my dad?" Morgan softly asked the young girl. Adaline smiled.

"Of course," she said. She handed Conrad the phone. Wearily Conrad lifted the phone back up to his ear. He eyed the grinning nine year old.

"I suppose you heard everything she just said to me?" Morgan wondered, stated.

"Yeah I did," Conrad confirmed. Morgan sighed.

"As much as I hate to admit this, she is right," Morgan told him. "I'll be in Vegas for the conference next week. We could meet up for lunch while I'm there if you'd like." Conrad grinned.

"I would love that," Conrad told her. "Just let me know when and where and I'll be there." Morgan smiled at the response. She took a moment to swallow around what seemed to be a ball in her throat.

"So what do you say to a new start?" Morgan asked. "You know a clean slate?"

"That'd be great," Conrad told her. "I know it is going to take some time before we are truly okay. I am willing to work on this. You are my daughter and I want to be in your life. I want to get to know you."

"Good," Morgan said with a smile. She paused. "I'll see you next week. Bye Dad."


	8. Σπίτι, Hjem, Página de inicio, or Home

Bring Her Home

Chapter 8

 _首頁_ _, Σπίτι, Hjem, Página de inicio, or_ Home

 _I'm going home_

 _Back to the place where I belong_

 _And where your love has always been enough for me_

 _I'm not running from_

 _No, I think you got me all wrong_

 _I don't regret this life I chose for me_

 _But these places and these faces are getting old_

 _So I'm going home_

 _Well, I'm going home_

Home by Chris Daughtry

When Greg woke up that morning, he knew that something was going to change. He could not tell you what it was or why he knew that something was going to change, he just knew. As he prepared for the day he thought about the past couple months. He had become closer to Nick. Then Adaline came into their lives. She had so much happen to her in her short life; violence, death, abuse, and a whole host of other things that they had yet to discover.

A knock startled Greg out of his thoughts. While covering a yawn, Greg opened his front door. Greg blinked a couple of times before he realized that he really was seeing Grissom on his front steps.

"Hey Grissom did I miss a call out?" Greg asked he wondered back into his apartment looking for his phone. He did not realize that Grissom had followed him inside and shut the door behind him. When he turned around, he jumped when he almost ran into Grissom.

"No I just wanted to talk with you without anyone hanging around," Grissom told Greg. Greg gave the man a strange look but took a seat. Grissom sat across from him. Gil sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "I am worried about how Sara has been acting since Adaline came home." Greg winced. He knew exactly what Gil was referring too. The first day Nick had been back at the lab, Sara had torn into him about irresponsible his sudden departure was, how it had hurt the team and left them shorthanded. Nick calmly waited for Sara to finish her tirade before asking Sara how it was any business of hers. She was not his supervisor and he was the assistant supervisor to Grissom not her. Sara had been acting like a child since. Grissom had pulled her aside several times to talk to her about her behavior but it seemed she was ignoring him.

"Honestly at this point all you can do is watch her," Greg admitted. "If it looks like it is affecting her job in anyway, you will need to go to Ecklie." Gil sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I'd hate to do that but she is being insubordinate and without fail her attitude will influence the case," Gil conceded. "I'm going to give her a warning and if she doesn't change her attitude, I will go to Ecklie."

"Not that I don't mind talking with you outside of work, why are you coming to me about this?" Greg wondered.

"Although you are close to the situation you aren't as close as Nick is and can give me an idea or two about how to deal with Sara," Gil told him. Greg nodded.

"Would you like some coffee or tea?" Greg asked.

-0-*-0-

"How is her physical therapy going?" Greg asked as he pulled groceries from bags. Behind him, Nick sighed.

"Slow and its frustrating Adaline," Nick admitted. "She is a sweet little girl but when it comes to physical therapy she is like a cat about to be put in water – spitting mad and desperate to get away." Greg winced.

"I take it she is happy to be out of the hospital though right?" Greg asked as he began putting things into the fridge.

"Thrilled," Nick said with a smile. "She told me when I was making dinner that night that she would not miss hospital food and was thrilled to be out of there." Greg smiled and then ducked when Nick opened the freezer above him. "Although I am worried she has been struggling with nightmares recently. They are happening every night and she always wakes screaming or crying. I don't know how to help her besides holding her and being there for her." Greg frowned in thought.

"What about talking to a child psychologist?" Greg proposed. "Maybe he or she will have a few ideas on how to help. You might want to take her in to see one anyway. She has been through a lot. Adult or child would need some help to move on from everything that has happened." Nick sighed and closed the freezer door. Greg could hear him moving things over to the pantry.

"I worry that if I take her to a psychologist I am basically telling her something is wrong with her that needs to be fixed," Nick admitted, his voice slightly muffled. Greg shook his head and then realized Nick probably could not see him.

"You need to sit down with her," Greg pointed out. "Talk about when you went through something traumatic you got help. That you want to help her but you do not know how and a psychologist would know how. Find a few child psychologists and then have her help pick out which one she will go too. Involve her in the process and that will show her that you are really trying to help her."

"Sounds like a plan," Nick agreed. "Need any help packing?" Greg froze wondering if he heard Nick right.

"Packing?" Greg half asked, half commented. Nick shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as he put the grocery bags away.

"Yeah packing," Nick said. "Adaline and I talked. It's been decided that you should move in here with us." Greg turned around and studied Nick. Although the man attempted to maintain that he was calm Greg could see that Nick was nervous; he really wanted Greg to move in with him and Adaline. Greg allowed a smile to overtake his face as he walked up behind Nick and wrapped his arms around the man.

"I'll start packing today," Greg whispered right next to Nick's ear. A smile of his own tugged Nick's mouth upward as Greg allowed his head to fall to Nick's shoulders. Nick reached up and closed his hand over Greg's hands.

-0-*-0-

Conrad was anxious. He had spent the past three hours preparing for lunch with his daughter. Mentally and physically, he went through the motions as he went through his closet trying to find a suitable outfit to meet his daughter for lunch. Sighing he studied the possible outfits he had placed on his bed. He was just about to randomly pick an outfit when someone rang the doorbell to his home. Cursing under his breath Conrad headed to the door in his pajamas. He opened his door and was slightly surprised to see Nick Stokes standing on his front porch.

"Stokes what are you doing here?" Conrad wondered. Nick grinned at him and pushed past him into his house.

"I figured you might need some help getting ready to see your daughter," Nick told him as he headed back to the man's bedroom. Conrad frowned. Ever since Adaline had come into their lives Grissom's team had become more familiar with him. He wondered if that was a good or bad thing. He thought about how Sara had been acting since Adaline's arrival home. He knew that Nick and Gil had both pulled her aside multiple times to talk with her about her attitude. However, she had yet to show any signs of improvement. If she continued on acting the way she was, she would find herself fired by the end of the week.

"I see you laid out all your options," Nick commented amused when he looked at the bed.

"I wanted to see all I had in case I missed any possibilities," Conrad awkwardly told Nick. Nick nodded as he studied the clothes laid out on the bed. He shifted several pieces of clothes around and handed them to Conrad. Conrad blinked in astonishment.

"I hadn't seen that possibility before," Conrad admitted. Conrad took the clothing off the bed and headed into the bathroom. "How did Adaline's checkup go?"

"She's improving but they are still worried about her weight," Nick sighed. Conrad hummed in acknowledgement.

"This doesn't look right," Conrad said uncertainly. Nick snorted.

"I don't trust your opinion," Nick said. "Come out and let me see how you look." Conrad opened the door and stood awkwardly in front of Nick.

"You look great," Nick told him as he straightened out Conrad's collar. Awkwardly Conrad jerked backward. He cleared his throat.

"How is Greg?" Conrad asked as he put on his watch and picked up his wallet. Nick flinched.

"I don't know," Nick admitted. Conrad looked up at him, surprised. "We had a fight."

"About what?" Conrad asked. Nick ran his hand through his hair as he let out a sigh of frustration.

"About Adaline," Nick told him. "He told me that I am acting like he's an estranged uncle who has no right to any input on how Adaline is raised or anything in relation to how she recovers from her earlier years." Conrad raised an eyebrow.

"Is he right?" Conrad asked him as he finished tying his tie. Nick sighed.

"I want to say no but I think he is right," Nick sadly admitted. "I'm just not sure how to let him in on being there for Adaline."

"Work it out with him," Conrad told him. "You need to work together for that to even work at all." Nick nodded. "I guess I am ready to go meet my daughter." Nick nodded and patted the man on the back.

"Good luck man," Nick told him.

-0-*-0-

The restaurant that Morgan had chosen was upper class and elegant. As Conrad was led to his seat, he thought about the past several years. He thought about his work and his family. He realized that he had put his work before his family for far too long and he needed to change that before ended up dying alone – no one caring that he was gone. His achievements would only last in memory for so long. He would only be remembered in the history books of government and CSI books, if there were any. As he took his seat across from his daughter, he realized that he did not truly know his daughter.

"So," He started as he cleared his throat hesitantly. "How have you been?" Morgan awkwardly cleared her throat.

"Well," Morgan began. "We have been very busy at work. And you?"

"Busy as well," Conrad, admitted. "Things have been different with the night shift since Adaline has come home. A wedge has come between one of the team members and the team. She has been acting like a child throwing a tantrum since Adaline's case come across one of their desks." Morgan frowned.

"Maybe there is something you don't know about her? A reason why she is acting like the way she is. Something in her past?" Conrad pursed his lips in thought.

"It is possible," Conrad admitted. "I'll have to look into it."

-0-*-0-

Sara and Nick walked up to the crime scene. Sara was going on about how Nick was being given special treatment because he was the favorite child. Before he could even respond, shot were fired. Nick grabbed Sara and pulled her to the ground. He immediately grabbed his gun and zeroed in where the shots were fired. He noticed the back of someone running and Nick took chase. He barely heard Sara taking off after him while she rattled off their location into the radio.

"Nick I should be up front, I have a better vantage point," Sara hissed. Nick growled at the statement.

"Sara he hasn't spotted you yet but he has spotted me," Nick snapped. "I need you on my back because he won't be expecting you but he will expect me." Sara looked like she was about to argue with him again when another shot was fired. The look of surprise and pain on Nick's face forced Sara to act on instinct while she took down the suspect and called for backup and medical assistance. As she kneeled next to him on the ground and kept pressure on the wound, Nick tried to say something.

"Greg," Nick rasped. "Tell him I am sorry and that I was wrong. My will is in my locked drawer in my study, he has the key."

"Nick please don't say that," Sara pleaded. "You'll survive this. Hold on. Help is coming." A small smile crossed Nick's face as he lost his fight with consciousness. Sara tried to hold back panic as paramedics approached and began to work on Nick. Sara backed away, stumbled over to a sidewalk, and chocked out a sob. She barely noticed when Grissom walked up behind her and sat next to her as she cried.

-0-*-0-

As the familiar sounds of the hospital whirred and beeped around him Greg forced himself to think about the last words, he and Nick said to each other before he was shot. They had been fighting about Adaline again. He was tired of not being heard when it came to Adaline. He knew that he was already regretting walking out on Nick. If Nick did not live, he did not think he would be able to handle it. He was not sure if he would survive. With that startling realization, he knew why he had been fighting Nick so hard about Adaline. He more than cared for Nick and he wanted to be a part of his life in every way. Adaline was and would always be important to Nick. Greg was forced out of his thoughts with the sound of his phone ringing.

"Sanders," Greg answered automatically.

"Hey sweetie, how are you doing?" his mother's voice rang through the phone. Greg sighed.

"Mom Nick was shot," Greg admitted with a sigh. He heard his mother gasp.

"Oh my, is he alright?" she asked.

"He's in surgery," Greg told her. "He was pursuing a suspect when another CSI decided to argue about their position in pursuing the suspect. While they were distracted the suspect shot him twice."

"He'll make it, he is strong," his mother promised. "Were they able to get the man who shot Nick?"

"Yeah he was taken down immediately after," Greg told her.

"Then at the very least you will have justice for Nick," his mother commented. That brought Greg up short. He thought about everything he had learned over the years. He thought about his job and he remembered exactly why he was doing his job. He was bringing justice to those who have been wronged in one way or another.

"Thanks mom," Greg told her. "You've helped me a lot."

-0-*-0-

Greg sighed as he rubbed his forehead. Nick had been unconscious for the past three days so Greg had been taking care of Adaline. Adaline had been understandably upset about what happened to Nick. At first, it seemed Adaline blamed Greg for Nick being shot, but one day when Greg had picked her up from Catherine's house, she seemed different. She was quiet. It was not until she asked about Sara that Greg realized what had happened. She had overheard Catherine receiving an update from Grissom about Nick's shooting. She knew that part of what happened was Sara's fault. Currently Sara was on suspension without pay pending an investigation.

Truth is Greg was falling apart. Everything from work, his personal life – including his love life, although that was up to debate – was falling around his ears. He had no one he could really talk to about the entire mess. While his parents were coming around they did not really understand the situation and he did not have the time to help them understand. As he crumpled on his bed and cried silently, the door slowly opened. Peering around the door was a young girl, Adaline. Adaline slowly shut the door and crept back to her room. As she drifted to sleep, she thought of how she could help Greg.

The next morning Greg woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. Confused Greg wondered into the kitchen. He blinked in surprise when he noticed Adaline was putting chocolate chip pancakes and bacon on two plates. Eggs cooled in a pan siting on a hot pad on the table. Before Greg could look any further into what was going on in the kitchen, Adaline turned around.

"You're supposed to be in bed still!" Adaline exclaimed. It was then Greg noticed she had been placing the food onto a tray. A cup of orange juice and a mug of coffee was also siting on the tray. The tray also held a flower and a napkin with silverware sitting next to the plate.

"Why don't we take breakfast back to my room and we'll eat there?" Greg said with a smile. Adaline grinned and the two gathered everything for breakfast before heading back to Greg's room.

-0-*-0-

"Please tell me you brought coffee," Nick begged the second that Greg and Adaline stepped into his room. Greg blinked. He had not known that Nick was awake. Nick noticed that look on his face and snickered.

"I woke up about twenty minutes ago," Nick explained. "You just missed the doctor leaving the room." Understanding dawned on Greg.

"Ah well I am going to go hunt for coffee," Greg said. He ducked out of the room in search for coffee. Adaline took a seat next to Nick.

"Uncle Nick I'm worried about Mr. Greg," Adaline told him worrying her lip between her teeth. "He was really upset last night, crying and curled up on his bed." Nick had to school his face carefully as he took in what Adaline told him.

"Thanks for telling me," Nick told her. "I'll take care of it. How did the tests at the school go?" Adaline lit up.

"It was really easy!" She chipped in happily. Nick grinned and aloud her happiness to envelop him as he pushed his worry into the back of his mind. For several minutes, he listened to Adaline chatter about all he had missed while he was unconscious. Before he knew it, Catherine was in his room whisking away Adaline. Nick was only with his thoughts for a few minutes before Greg came back in with coffee. He did not seem surprised to see that Adaline was gone so Nick knew he probably ran into Catherine and Adaline in the hall.

"Hey Greggo take a seat and hand over that coffee," Nick said. Greg laughed and handed over the coffee while taking the seat Adaline had vacated several minutes earlier.

"How are you doing?" Greg asked as he watched Nick chug down the coffee.

"Recovering," Nick, told him. "I've had a better day that's for sure." Greg snorted. Nick fidgeted with his blanket as he tried to muster up what he wanted to say. "I think we need to talk about us in the present and in the future." Greg was not surprised. He knew this conversation was coming.

"As long as we're together we can figure it out," Greg admitted. Nick smiled and took Greg's hand in his.

"Sounds like a plan," Nick admitted.

-0-*-0-

"Well don't you look pretty," Conrad commented sardonically when he walked into Nick's hospital room. Morgan turned an annoyed glare on her father and delivered a light punch to his side. Nick, however, took that comment as a joke and let out a laugh before wincing.

"Hey Conrad you finally made it back," Nick said as Conrad and Morgan took seats. Morgan offered him a soft smile and pulled something out of her purse.

"I figured you must be going stir crazy in here so I brought you this," Morgan said as she handed him a book. Nick smiled.

"Thanks, I'll have to read this," Nick said as he placed the book on the nightstand next to his bed. Silence settled over the group before the sharp sound of a phone-ringing cut through the air. Conrad gave them an apologetic look before opening the cell phone and answering the phone as he left the room.

"Thank you so much for getting my dad and me back together again," Morgan said. "I think I got used to him not being there and having him back again I realized how much I really missed him. It's slow going but I figure that is to be expected." Nick grinned at her and squeezed her hand.

"You're welcome," Nick said with a smile.

-0-*-0-

When Nurse Anne walked into the room, she was startled to see several faces staring back at her. With a sheepish smile, she checked on his vitals and checked his bandages. Once she was done, she left the room quietly. Amused Grissom turned his attention back to Nick on the hospital bed.

"I think she might be new," Gil said in amusement. Everyone else chuckled.

"Mr. Gil!" Adaline squealed as she rushed into the room with Greg following closely behind. Gil grunted when she hit him with the full force of her body.

"I see your physical therapy went well," Gil said as he stood with Adaline's arms still wrapped around him. Adaline nodded. Gil chuckled. "Adaline I would like you to meet your Uncle's co-workers." Adaline's head popped up as she studied the group in the hospital room. One by one, Gil introduced each person. When he finished, ending on Sara, he was surprised when Adaline asked to be let down. To his surprise, she walked over to Sara and tugged on her jeans. Surprised she lowered herself to Adaline's eyelevel.

"Stop being a brat," Adaline pointedly said. "I am the _nine year old_ not you. Yes, things have changed but none of them has done anything wrong. I know you didn't have a good childhood but that doesn't entitle you to act like a brat when things don't go your way." Sara glanced at Gil, Gil shook his head – he had not said anything to Adaline. "I know you are upset that I was saved when you weren't until things went too far. However, life is not fair. As a CSI, you should be more than aware of this. You are an adult, act like it." Sara stared at the little girl in surprise. Nick looked like he was about to chastise Adaline when Sara nodded.

"You are right," Sara agreed. "Thank you for reminding me."

-0-*-0-

"Careful, careful," Greg said as he helped Nick his wheelchair. Nick gave him an unamused look. The nurse on his other side tried to hide her amused look as she and Greg finally managed to get Nick into his wheelchair.

Twenty minutes later, they met Warrick at Nick's house. Warrick helped Greg bring Nick into the house. He could see Catherine peaking in on Adaline as they headed down the hall. For the next several hours Greg flit around the house and hovered over Nick. Nick gave him an amused look when Greg managed to get close enough to the bed for Nick to pull him down on the bed. Greg glared at him and moved to get out of the bed when Nick wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close.

"I don't need anything else," Nick interrupted before Greg could get a word out. "I only need you here in this bed so that I can sleep knowing that the two best people in my life are safe and sound. Besides, I will sleep better with you here next to me." Greg gave him an exaggerated exasperated sigh before he seemed to concede.

"I suppose that will do," Greg said as he snuggled up to Nick being careful of his wounds. Nick smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead before closing his eyes to go to sleep.


	9. Epilogue - Paint it With A Pen

Bring Her Home

Chapter 9

Epilogue – Paint it With A Pen

 _Then the devil took your breath away_

 _And now we're left here in the pain_

 _Black suit, black tie standin' in the rain_

 _And now my family is one again_

 _Stapled together with the strangers and a friend_

 _Came to my mind I should paint it with a pen_

 _Six years old I remember when_

-Afire Love by Ed Sheeran

Giggling. Pounding feet. The smell of pancakes permeated the air. The distinctive click of the door opening. Greg allowed whomever it was their moment of fun and pretended to be asleep still. Then –

"GRANDPA!" a high-pitched squeal startled Greg as he fought his way out of the blanket. He winced when he landed on his bad hip but managed to get up with the assistance of the nightstand. In the doorway, Adaline watched the scene with a bit of amusement. He grinned at her before turning his attention to the granddaughter peering up at him from the spot she had landed on, on the bed.

"Grandpa's going to tickle you!" he said as began to dive toward the young girl. She squealed again and ran out of the room. He winked at Adaline before "hurrying" after the young girl. He found her hiding behind her dad in the kitchen. He pretended to not see her before contemplating aloud who was going to help him blow out his birthday candles. All four children let out "Me!" from where they were. Greg chuckled as he took a seat at the table. Soon breakfast was served, gifts were opened, and cake was consumed. Afterwards the grandchildren gathered around Greg in the living room. It was story time. Every time they visited the house, Grandpa would tell them a story from when he was younger. Adaline had been recording them for years. When they could not visit grandpa, they would watch the video.

"Now let's see, let's see, what story should I tell you today?" Greg mused. The children leaned forward as they waited in anticipation.

"When you met Papa!" the eldest called out. Greg blinked and then a smile crossed his face.

"Ah yes, I have yet to tell that one," Greg recalled in agreement. He barely noticed as Adaline videoed him. "I was in my early twenties and it was my first day at my brand new job. I had arrived from California only the day before. My apartment was full of boxes and in no way organized. I was lucky to find any clean, decent clothes for work. It took some time for me even to get past the front desk. I had to fill out form after form, pose for a picture badge, and then I waited to meet my new supervisor. Your uncle Gil walked up and gave me a quick tour before setting me to work. The day shift had left a lot to be done. I had been working for a few hours before Papa came in. Now keep in mind I had just finished catching up on what day shift had left behind so I was celebrating when he walked in. I had been pushing myself around on the wheeled chair when I slid into him.

"Before I could even say anything he was shaking my hand and introducing himself. He handed me three bags full of evidence and three sheets of paper. I was confused and he noticed. On the three sheets of paper, he had given me a run down on the lab and things I should know – including their pager numbers-"

"What are pagers?" one of the kids asked. Greg blinked as he was brought back to the present.

"It was an older version of cell phones – not much could be done with them, they were a way to let someone know you needed to talk to them and not much else," Greg explained. The kids nodded. Greg smiled. "He then asked for me to page him when the results were in. I went about testing the evidence he had given me. I was waiting for results to print when I heard someone walk up behind me. I picked up the results and noticed someone was looking over my shoulder. Papa had seen me waiting for the printer and realized his results were in and decided to not wait for me to page him." Greg chuckled. "I almost fell out of my seat when I noticed him." The children giggled.

"Did Papa catch the bad guy?" the middle child asked. Greg smiled.

"Yes Papa caught the bad guy," Greg told them. Adaline turned the camera off.

-0-*-0-

A game of monopoly had been going for a couple of hours when a knock came on the door. Greg nodded to Adaline who answered the door. She greeted her old friend and followed her in. Lindsey grinned at the older man and handed him her present.

"Look at it later," she told him as she hugged him. He nodded just enough for an agreement.

"How is your class going?" he asked as she took a seat next to him. He studied the monopoly board as she chattered on about her art students. Lindsey had found her true passion in art and teaching about it to others. Greg had several of her paintings and drawings on display around the house. A few minutes later she was gone and heading home. Adaline's family left soon after, it was bedtime for a couple of the kids. Adaline stayed behind.

"Quite a party," she teased him as they cleaned up the living room. Greg gave her an amused smile before he headed in the kitchen to put up the remaining cake. He took a seat and allowed himself a moment as he felt his age. Adaline watched him as she tied off the garbage.

"I miss him too," Adaline said as she rested a hand on Greg's ring. Greg played with his ring sadly. Nick had passed away a few years before and Greg missed him every day. Nick had made him promise to hold on as long as he could. He used to tell Greg they had forever together and he wanted the kids to have at least one grandpa around for as long as possible. It had been hard losing Nick but having Adaline and her family nearby helped.

"I remember when you turned 16," Greg chuckled. "He looked like it was the end of the world. You were growing up far too fast for his liking. He wanted you to be 9 years old again. He didn't you to be thinking about boys and going away for school. He panicked when you began looking into schools because you were going to be away from home." Greg swallowed as tears fell.

"He was so proud of you when you got into Harvard, Yale, Oxford, and Princeton," Greg continued, ignoring the falling tears. "Every time you came home or called he lit up like a 1000 watt bulb. He told anyone he could about his amazing goddaughter."

"He called me a few days before he passed," Adaline admitted as she took a seat. "He told me to take care of you. He knew he was going to go soon and he wanted someone by your side. He really loved you." The two sat in the kitchen and talked about Nick for several minutes before Adaline cleaned up the last of the trash and said her goodbyes to Greg. She gave Greg a kiss on his forehead and smiled sadly, as she left the house.

-0-*-0-

The crinkle of the leaves and the crunch of the snow under Greg's boots brought Greg back into his memories. He watched them with a sad eye. Nick was gone and he was still here. He kneeled down and cleared the headstone of snow. _Nick Stokes-Sanders_.

"The grand-kids are getting older," he said. For a moment, Greg imagined that Nick could hear him as rattled on. "The oldest is 12 now. It seems like just yesterday we were waiting in the hospital waiting for him to be born. I told them about how we meet today." He paused and rubbed his hands for warmth. "I didn't tell them that that was the last story I would tell them. I can feel it in my bones Nick. I don't have much time left in me. I miss you so much. Adaline tries but she is not you. I am ready to come home Nick. I want to be back in your arms again." He pressed his lips against his gloved hand and placed his hand on the gravestone marker. Carefully Greg stood back up and left the cemetery headed for home.

He shook the snow off his boots, headed to his room – their room, and changed into his pajamas. As he laid his head down, he thought of Nick and of their lives together, he thought about seeing Adaline grow up into the wonderful woman she was, and about their grand-kids. The echoes of years of laughter, tears, anger flashed through his mind. With a smile, he imagined Nick's arms around and closed his eyes for the final time.

The End.

( **A/N:** **And the story comes to a close. Thank you everyone for reading. The inspiration for this story came from CSI Season 6 Episode 5 Gum Drops. I do not own CSI or Harry Potter although I do enjoy playing in their sandboxes. I want to thank everyone for their reviews and encouragement throughout this story. I'm not sure what or when I will be writing next as school starts up soon for me but keep a look out - you never know when inspiration will hit! Goodbye until next time!)**


End file.
